First Encounter
by Dirty Sally
Summary: Matt and Kitty's first time to be together and how their relationship changed between them. Warning XXX I had to get this out of my system! It's the first and last of its kind.


**Dodge was quiet, all wrapped up in the darkened blanket of night fall. Matt lay on a cot alone in the empty jail house which doubled as not only his office but home as well. The moon peered through the windows and lit the night like a lamp. He was wide awake , the heat of the Kansas sun was still lingering deep into the midnight. Sweat beaded across Matt's brow, his shirt clung heavily against his wet skin. The heat made it way too uncomfortable to sleep, but yet too hot to move about. He sat up and began to unbutton his shirt and pull it from his body, when a knock sounded at the door.**

**"Who is it?" yelling out as he began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, he moved slowly toward the door**

**" It's me, Matt." the muffled voice came from outside the door.**

**He knew that voice well, but what was Kitty doing out at this hour and in this heat. Consumed with the thought of what had brought her to him, he unknowingly stopped the process of buttoning his shirt. Matt quickly made his way to unlock the door. He opened it, greeting her with a concerned look about his face **

**"Kitty… Come on in…What brings you out in the heat this late?' all the while admiring her beautiful slender body.**

**She wore a black skirt with a white blouse unbuttoned to reveal the swells of her sweat glistening breast, with her hair pulled up , it curled with damp ringlets around her face . He was surprised by the fact that she wore no shoe on her feet. **

**He welcomed her in . His shirt draped open as he leaned to press his large body against the door frame. Kitty's eyes were immediately drawn in by Matt's bare chest peeking out . She had never had the pleasure of viewing his muscular frame some what unclothed like this. She took notice of the light dusting of dark tufts of hair that traveled their way down from his upper chest to his stomach then past his covered waistline. Kitty thought of those hardened curves that were now on display in front her. They were glorious, it was just a shame that he kept them such a secret all time. She could only image what the view was like down south of his waist. **

**"What's up with your feet?" chuckling at the sight of them. **

**"It's much cooler this way… you should try it" wiggling her toes as she pointed down at his booted feet.**

**"Well by golly…I think I just might..." he plopped down in the chair next to the table, proceeding to remove both his boots and socks from his massive feet.**

**They both began to feel quite playful at that moment, completely comfortable alone together. They started to feel the intensity of their desire for one another heating a already sweltering night.**

**"I didn't know you had it in you" she announced with a wide smile and slight laugh.**

**"Had it in me ?" he questioned sheepishly**

**" Oh… to let your guard down... be so vulnerable without those boots of yours … what if something happens like… a robbery or something?" as she played with a curl at her left ear.**

**"Now Kitty… you know it's just too blame hot out there for anybody to do anything tonight" he pointed out.**

**"Too hot … You say?" reaching down from her curls to wipe the sweat from her breast ever so seductively.**

**"Well way too hot to rob and pillage, that is…" placing his hands on his hips as he leaned back in the chair. " Okay then... You tell me, what you think it's too hot for." he quipped suggestively.**

**" Well lets see… hmm… let me think… " tapping her forefinger at her pouty lips.**

**"No, way too hot for coffee…and the LongBranch is closed, so no drinks… I wouldn't suppose the jail is empty?" she questioned with a sultry sway as she moved toward him.**

**"As a matter a fact it is…I've got the place all to myself tonight…that is, unless you would like to keep me company? " a mischievous grin blossomed across his handsome face. He held his hands out to welcome her to him. **

**Kitty eased her way between Matt's legs as he kept himself firmly seated next to the table, preparing himself for all that was to come.**

**"**** I know one thing for certain… it's way too hot for this shirt of yours." her hands slid in under the loose fabric removing the unbuttoned garment from his broad shoulders. **

**The shirt fell to rest on the chair. Kitty bent down and kissed his neck, sucking the salty liquid from his skin. She slowly unbuckled his belt as she moved to take his earlobe ever so easily between her teeth, the moist heat from Kitty's mouth made him almost erupt. Matt pulled her closer into him. His face now at her breast, breathing a sweet smell of her intoxicating sweat mixed perfume that lay across her bosom. He began to unbutton her blouse pausing to lay tender kisses about her collarbones. His actions made it almost impossible for her sustain control. Matt was slow and deliberate with every move in which he made. Caressing her body for what seemed to be for ever, he wanted her to anticipate every moment until he would take her. She ran her fingers through his truss of curls that adore his head. He took her breast in his large hands, he circled its firmness with his silky tongue. His tender lips sucked at Kitty's nipple until it developed into hardened bud of her desire. He would wait no longer to take her. Matt grabbed at her thighs and scooped her into his strong arms, moving her to the small cot in the corner of the room. She watched his eyes darkened with sexual desire and she knew there would be no turning back now. Matt positioned himself so that Kitty straddled upon his lap. She felt the ridge of his member beneath her, pressing hard between her legs into her tingling center. Matt's hands wondered under her skirt to only discover that there would be nothing covering her sensual folds. He thought to himself it must have been too hot for undergarments too. He pressed his sturdy thumb against her most sensitive area, applying a sweet pleasure she enjoyed very much. Kitty in the middle of Matt's handy work, gave a quick masterful pull to his trousers that caused the buttoned fly to flay open. The fabric's tension then released against the swell of Matt's body. She reached in for him, encircling his girth with a firm grasp. He groaned deeply as she started to caress his arousal and then began to guide him to the warmth of her core. Matt was so caught in the pleasured moment he did not realize the secret Kitty kept from him. He hurriedly plunged his way inside her before she could comfortably take him all in. He started with eager thrusts that became more intense as he continued in his carnal act. With each motion Matt pressed his hardened flesh deeply inside her. He wanted to let go but sensed Kitty was uneasy with his purpose by laying her body to rest down upon his chest. She tried to relieve some of the painful intensity that he had provoked in her. He too was thankful for her actions to which helped him relax enough to quiet his urge to climax. Matt's hands wondered down Kitty's spine sliding them down to rest in the waistline of her skirt, finding their place to settle at the top of her hips. He held her there, waiting until she would give him his lead to continue once again. **

**"I've never liked the heat this much up until tonight… I think I'll have fondness for it now." he spoke with a heaviness from his chest.**

**"Oh you and me both… Cowboy" she spoke out breathless **

**Kitty pushed herself up from Matt's chest, ready to move with a slow and steady rocking motion. Kitty's discomfort was more apparent when Matt pressed deeper inside her. With his grip becoming tighter around her waist, he pulled their bodies closer at the union. She then felt him up almost into her pelvic bone. He bucked wildly beneath her, she had no choice but to let him take over with his rhythms. Pulling forward with his back arching off of the cot, there would be no holding back any longer. Matt felt his edge coming to him quickly.**

**"Kitty…I…want…you…ah…hmm… " he groaned as he bit his bottom lip**

**"Oh, Matt …Matt…ahh" tilting her head back she pressed her hands against the hardened abs of his stomach , pain pulsating between her legs .**

**She felt the throbbing of his manhood as he pumped his essence inside her. She dug her nails into his flesh not recognizing exactly what she was feeling at that given moment. They were both so exhausted from this tryst that neither could move. His body relaxed from it's long awaited pleasured release . Kitty felt Matt's hardened flesh recede from her body and with that a moment a sadness that came over her. This beautiful union between them was all over. She knew that it couldn't last forever as the sorrowful joy over came her ,waterful tears escaped from the well of her eyes.**

**" Kitty are you all right?…I didn't do any thing wrong?, did I…I'm sorry if…" a worried look masked the handsome features of his face.**

**"No you didn't… of course not... I haven't ever felt like this... Well… I haven't ever done this before. It was just wonderful Matt." cupping her hands around his rugged face. **

**Matt reached to the floor for her blouse, wrapping it around her. She placed her arms through it as he began to help her button it back up. **

**" Kitty… you've never … your not telling me…I was… this was your first time?" he felt sick in the pit of his stomach for what had just did to her.**

**" Matt I wanted this… I came to you tonight remember." she had a look of anguish on her face, thinking that she had upset him so.**

**"If I only had known … we would have never… not here, not like this… Hell, I was an animal with you… I am so sorry… you deserve better than what I just gave you. He stated with disgust.**

**She felt that the damage had been done and that she needed to leave right then. She could sense he was upset with himself and she was sure with her as well. She should have never told him that she had never done this act before. She guessed he just assumed since she was a saloon girl that well, she was experienced in that area. **

**" Will you walk me back to the LongBranch now?" she asked as she adjusted her clothes.**

**"There's no need for you to leave now… is there?" with slight smile upon his face, brushing red tresses of hair from her beautiful features with a gentle hand.**

**"Are you sure… I thought…well, I might need to get back… What if someone comes in or something?" looking uneasy at him.**

**"You weren't too worried with that awhile ago… now were you?" he shot back with a smirk of cockiness.**

**"Well no… because I was a little preoccupied then." she stated with a cockiness of her own.**

**Matt teased back at her as he rolled her over between him and the jail wall. He kissed her on her forehead and snuggled in close to her. **

**"I'll be up before dawn… I'll get you back safe and sound then." He was physically exhausted now and not wanting to be involved in any more talk. He closed his eyes preparing for the sleep that crept over him. **

**"I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were the one… I was so scared at first, but you made me feel so comfortable when around you. I wanted you... I waited, but you never made a move . I felt I had do something to push your hand. I'm not one bit sorry about tonight and you shouldn't be either, Matt." she said with a whisper of a voice . **

**" Kitty… you don't need to give anymore explanations… Close those beautiful eyes of your and get some rest… " Matt's words trailed off in to slumber.**

**His huge frame hung from the cot, but all was comfortable for him in her arms. Matt was way to tired to be concerned with what this situation might look like if someone was to happen in on the two of them. **

**There she was a saloon girl in his bed, with him half dressed without his shirt , his unbuttoned pants and bare feet in all.**

**Kitty thought to herself if Matt Dillon was not concerned with this, then neither was she. Kitty watched as he slept so peaceful. She followed the curves of his biceps with her fingers thinking to herself, he was so handsome and how she had longed for this moment to come. Though it was not the encounter that she had dreamed of. This had been more spontaneous and lustful, but none the less Matt was so much more than she imagined. Oh how she wanted to shout from the rooftops of this, their encounter, but she knew Matt was a personal soul and would want this to be their secret.**

**She recalled all those chatty saloon girls, as they all gabbed of the marshal being the biggest man in the whole Kansas Territory in every imaginable way. She often wondered if any of those girls actually knew first hand of his assets as she now did. Kitty was quite satisfied that she no longer had to imagine anything, having the privilege of the reality of him all. Now she personally knew just how endowed he truly was. She lay wondering what he thought of her performance after he had discovered the secret that she kept. After all he did call out here name in the heat of their passion. Remembering what Panasea Sikes once told her about paying customers, not ever getting personal enough to even know your name. That it was a service, just sex to satisfy a need they had. No feeling were ever to be involved, it was not lovemaking. Kitty considered it a sign that Matt announced her name like that in the throws of their passion. Maybe he did have some kind of feeling for her, at least more now than he had showed in the publics eye.**

**The sun took over the moons glow through the window . Matt and Kitty still lay in peaceful dreams. The silence was broken as the door of the jail house stretched from it's hinges. Doc and Chester entered through the doorway with a heated exchange.**

**" What do you mean by that remark… why I should charge you double... Horse doctor my foot."**

**" Now Doc , I only meant that you could…." his word stopped abruptly as his eye focused on what was nestled on the cot in front of them.**

**" Forever more…Mister Dillon" as he moved closer to peek over the marshal. **

**"What's the matter Chester, Matt sleeping in…must a had a long night" speaking as he looked over the papers on the table, never noticing what Chester was fixed upon.**

**Kitty raised up from under Matt's bare arm and rolled his body from her own. Her hair was a mess, clothes wrinkled and bed worn.**

**"We must have fallen asleep" this being the only thing to come into her mind to say at that given moment.**

**"Well… we can see that young lady… among other things" stating quite amused at what he saw before him, pulling his watch from his vest pocket and checking the time, he shook his and clicked a noise from his mouth. **

**Kitty nudge Matt a little harder in his ribs once again. Pushing himself up from the cot with his bent elbow, ****rubbing his eyes with a thumb and forefinger ."Dawn already…is it" he question through a yawn.**

**"Oh no sir Mister Dillon…It's way past that… It's after 8 o'clock in the morning to be exact… I see ya slept in " he stated innocently.**

**Matt immediately realized he and Kitty had been caught. Fully awake now he rolled away from Kitty and swung his legs off the cot into a sitting position. He just simply hung his head in his hands all the while waiting for the right words to come to him. He could not believe that he slept in so late, he couldn't remember when he had ever did it before now. Kitty inched her way to the end of the cot for a quick retreat . She stood and brushed the wrinkles from her clothes. She then tried to push her hair back up into her hair comb, hurrying past the two onlookers.**

**"Matt, I'll see you some time later." never looking back as she breezed for the door.**

**"Yea…later Kitty" as he looked up from his hands with his boyish smile.**

**The the door slammed closed and all was quiet for a moment until Doc questioned.**

**"Did ya loose your mind, son ?"**

**" No… nothing like that." Matt stated with a chuckle. **

**He lifted himself from the cot. He was fully aware of his unbuttoned pants, but still went on to retrieve his shirt from the chair that it had draped the previous night. He hoped that maybe Doc and Chester might not have noticed his appearance , but it was not likely. **

**" Did Miss Kitty catcha gitten ready for bed last night, Mister Dillon?"**

**"As a matter a fact she did just that Chester…we got to talking and then the next thing you know… it was morning and you and ole Doc there are waking us up." Matt began the task of pulling his socks and boots on.**

**"Yea, got to talking… I can see that... she talked her way right into the bed with ya ..huh.." he stated as facts. " And I bet you worked up a big ole appetite too…didn't ya" Doc placed his hand in his pant pocket and fumbled with his change.**

**" As a matter a fact…yes I did... and I wounldn't mind if you'd just stop with all that your thinking there… How about some breakfast now." he announced with a smirk, grabbing his hat and gun belt as he went for the door.**

**At Delmonico's the three some await their orders.**

**Chester questioned Matt some more of his previous night.****" Did Miss Kitty have a lot to talk about with ya?' **

**"****Oh yea... she had a lot to say, Chester." as Matt's eyes widened **

**" Learn anything new from your conversation with her ?" Doc chimed in.**

**"Yep…she's quite the conversationalist there, Doc." he replied as he leaned back in his chair.**

**"Oh I figured she would have to be with a kinda fella like you." shooting back at Matt**

**" Mister Dillon…you gotta watch them gals and that talkin all the time.'**

**" Why's that Chester?" as he began to dig into him morning meal**

**"Well… they'll talk you into thangs you can't get yourself out of... like them a want'n to get marry'ed, a house and some young'uns... ya know, that whole white picket fence thang they talk about so much" Chester stated between bites of food.**

**"I'm tellin you... I think it's way too late for ole Matthew there." Doc announced as he swiped his hand across his wiry mustache**

**" Whatcha mean by that, Doc?" quizzed Chester**

**" Well you saw what he had to do to shut her up didn't ya?" taking in a bite of food**

**"Well…I guess… sorta." Chester stated confused.**

**"Okay you two... enough with this. It was hot out …we couldn't sleep…Kitty came by the office and we talked …then things started to happen. As I'm sure you already know the two of you caught us in a awkward situation this morning. Now remember we're all adults here. After what all happened between us… who knows she may never want to face me ever again. It wasn't like we had much of a goodbye." Matt's stated was bold and pointed .**

**" And would that be alright with you?" Doc questioned**

**" No…Of course not... Doc, you talk like I don't have any feeling for her at all. " he barked back at Doc**

**" Well if you do have those feelings like you say… Then I suggest you get yourself over to the LongBranch and let her know about them!" pointing his finger to scold Matt. **

**"Your not gonna go without eaten the rest of your breakfast are ya Mister Dillon?" Chester motioned toward the half eaten plate of food in front of Matt.**

**Ignoring Chester Matt raised himself from the table leaning in to the two of them with a low and stern voice said. " After all you two did to spoil the morning… we couldn't very well do much discussing of what happened between us and how I felt about it now could I?… especially with the two of you gawking like you were."**

**"Gawking?…why you …I'll have you know…That we were in shock" he spouted toward Matt**

**"Oh …we were…were we" Matt pushed away from the table and exited the café. **

**Matt made his way down the boardwalk toward the LongBranch saloon. Doc and Chester ambled out after him making their way to perch in the chairs out side the jail house. Matt entered through the bat wing doors glancing around the room, he saw no signs of Kitty . Bill Pence gave him a nod directing him up the stairs. He knew that Matt and Kitty fancied each other and from the looks of her when he caught her sneaking in this morning, he figured he knew what brought the big marshal in this early in his day. Matt tipped his hat to Bill and took to the stairs two at a time. **

**" Bill…I just need a word or two with Kitty" he stated hurriedly.**

**Lora Lee and Betsy were making their way down the stairs when they met Matt on his way up.**

**" Well hello there marshal, you go on in to my room and make yourself big ole self comfortable… I'll be back up shortly" Lora Lee stated to him teasingly.**

**"Oh Lora Lee... You gonna make that boy wait on you like that… Why I'd never do a thing like that. ****You bring it to see me honey." Besty purred to him.**

**Matt paid no attention to their yapping , his mind intent on his mission. Finally making his way to Kitty's door, he rapped lightly .**

**"****Yes" she called out as she sat in front of her dressing table combing her hair. **

**Matt entered the room removing his hat from his head. His untamed curls dancing about . He looked so good to her standing behind her there. She watched him through her mirror, with his head hung down as he played with the brim of his hat like a bashful young boy.**

**"Kitty… about this morning…I don't want you to think…well that… that I was ashamed you being there with me. I was more or less upset with myself for being so careless with you… with us. I realized now it might have seemed as if I just used you. I'll understand if you don't want …"**

**Kitty turned to him and broke into his rambling. A tear streaming down her sweet face. **

**"Matt I have been waiting here since I left you... just wondering if you would come to me. I worried that going to you last night was throwing myself at you. I never imagined that all of it would happen so fast. I was scared to stop… I had gotten in so deep…I was afraid if…I didn't want to loose you." she hung her before him. **

**Matt bent down beside her and looked deep in to her blue sapphire eyes and took her delicate hand in his .**

**" Loose me... Oh Kitty. Now listen to me you didn't throw yourself at me, not one bit… it wasn't that way at all. I wanted you to be ready that's all… I knew you would let me know someway or another. I just couldn't control my feeling for you… I lost all my self control. Hell, I didn't even realize you were a virgin during the whole thing. What do you think that does to a man when he finds a thing like that out? Kitty, I would have made love to you either way, so don't worry your pretty little head over it anymore. I just would have made it a little bit more… Well… there's no going back now… so next time I promise there will be a gentler and even better second 'first time' between us. I didn't want our being together to turn in to anything bad for us and loose all that we have together as friends… I guess, I'm trying to say is I'd rather have you as only my friend instead of not in my life at all. I was worried that sex might pry us apart. I want you to know that last night changed one thing in our relationship… It turned a friend into my lover. Kitty, I intend on you being only mine… that's if you will still have me?" his heart spoke honestly.**

**" Oh Matt, of course I will !" she squealed as she fell into his arms and wrapping around his neck, kissing him forcefully .**

**Matt was taken by surprise with her reaction to his raw feelings. **

**"I'm sorry, I didn't say more when you were leaving this morning… I would have, but with Doc and Chester there…You know I had planned on waking early and bring you back here and having this discussion…then when everything went so wrong… I just couldn't face you and really didn't know if you would me to either. He shook his head in some what of disbelieve at what all had unfolded.**

**" A little uncomfortable for you too… huh?... ****Oh my goodness... did they…was anything said?" she was realizing too clearly now.**

**" Oh yea…they did, But don't worry I didn't let them know too much… Just that you came to talk to me.. And that things just began to happened... That's all. "He tried to ease her with his chuckle.**

**" Oh I can only image what they think of me…of us… I can't believe you told them that." she pleaded at him.**

**" You make it sound as if I was bragging…I just merely set them straight…that's all... It's over and done with now. Kitty believe me everything is going be fine. **

**Matt shook his head all knowing that his good friends would keep their conversation a secret between the three of them from here on out. He didn't want Kitty to be ill at ease with them knowing the truth of his relationship with her, after all she would have to face them at the LongBranch when they frequented. **

**" Kitty …last night was something … the best night I have ever had i, but it still shouldn't have happened there and I should never have behaved the way I did with you. I took something special from you last night… So please will you allow me to give something back in return?" his sky blue orbs spoke volumes to her. **

**Matt took Kitty up in his arms he carried her to the bed. He placed her gently a top the feathered mattress. He stepped back away from her and began to remove his gun belt, boots, vest and shirt. He leaned down to the bed covering her small frame with his own. He then helped her with the task of removing her clothing. She wiggled from underneath her gown as he pulled it over her head.**

**Her plump porcelain breasts and dark erect nipples made his rock solid member eager for its journey. They enjoyed the sight of one another. Frenzied hands moved about their bodies. Kitty shivered inside as she slid her hand down Matt's strong chest, following the trail of hair that led past his waistband. Matt took Kitty's face in his hands and kissed her deeply almost sucking the very breath from her body. As she unbuckled the belt and loosened each button of his pants , she removed the boundaries that held back their passion. Kitty lay unclothed before him. Together they removed the last threads of his clothing that lingered between them. The tan trousers were tossed to the floor. They shared a fire ignited by the friction of intertwined bodies . Tasting it all as they explored every inch of one another lovingly this time. They enjoyed the erotica of pleasured lovemaking. Kitty felt Matt slowly dance inside her. She welcomed him completely, trying not to focus on the burning friction his shaft created at her opening. This opening was once again stretched to its limits from Matt's swell,it had not had time to recover from her first encounter with him. She bit the inside of her lips to endure this gratified feeling Matt was giving her. Kitty opened her eyes to watch Matt's face as he made the sweetest of love to her. His chiseled jaw line clenched, she felt his breath against her neck as he pushed effortlessly into her center. He was so easy with her, such a gentle man this time around. She loved the feel of hard body above hers. Their first encounter was foreign to her with her mounted on top of him. A position she could have never imagined, but did enjoyed greatly. Still she believed she preferred his body a top hers pressing his flesh firmly against her own. Then again she was willing to do just about anything this man want her to do. She just wanted to please him. She began to feel a strong serge of pain with each of his thrust, she hated to stop him ,but she just couldn't endure any longer.**

**" Matt…honey…please…can we stop, I can't take much more…it's beginning to really hurt now. I think I've had a little too much of you, too soon. She whispered to his ear.**

**" I'm sorry if I caused you a lot of pain…I didn't even think about it hurting you…Yes we'll stop, but I'm not we're not finished until I make you feel that sweet release... I promise you that." **

**He pulled from her body and moved with hot breath down her torso across her thighs placing his tender lips between her legs. The stroking motion of his tongue to her tender bud of ecstasy sent her squirming against him. His sucking circular motions in that sensitive area made her almost go wildly mad with fulfillment. Kitty began to squirm against Matt's erotic tactical assault. She felt that euphoric feeling that she had only heard stories of from the more seasoned saloon girls. He knew that she had climaxed as her juices released. Kitty grasped wildly at his curling locks of his sweat soaked head. He was satisfied that he had put her over the edge as she had never imagined he could. **

**L****etting out a deep sigh. "Matt you need to feel it too…please let me do some thing for you...It's not fair to you." she pleaded with him.**

**" Don't worry about me…I'll be fine, it's nothing my gun hand can't cure." he stated with a laugh as he flopped down next to her, his arousal still hard and intact.**

**Kitty drank in that wonderful sight of him. She quickly rolled to his side and placed a firm hand around the steely muscle's shaft.**

**" Whoa… what are you doing ?" he questioned surprised**

**" Teach me how to use my gun hand." she ordered playfully. **

**Placing his hand around hers, he guided her up and down. Starting out slow at first and beginning to speed up as she felt Matt harden to rock solid once again. Kitty learned quickly and became a masterful gun hand . She went down to take Matt's most sensitive area into the warmth of her mouth. Kitty battered him with her tongue, teasing the folds of his skin and sucking in the salty secretions that escaped the tip. She felt Matt's body tense under her pressures with the heated friction she was creating. She prepared herself to receive his flow.**

**"Kitty …I'm…Gonna…cu…!!!'' he quickly jerked from Kitty's grasp and rolled to direct the pulsing of his manly fluid off the side of the bed. A low groan escaped from deep from within him. **

**" Well Cowboy…how did I do?" she quizzed with glee.**

**" Honey…you're a great gun hand… " he replied with his best boyish smile. **

**Some what sadly all knowing that he would have to leave her and go take care of the town . He turned and gave her a tender kiss and held her close to him. He hated the thought of leaving her bed, even if for only a short time. **

**" Your going to have to be leaving me soon aren't you?"she asked trailing her fingers across his chest.**

**" Yea Unfortunately…Kitty…I've got a job to do." **

**" Thanks for being so understanding with me…"**

**" That's what people who care about each other do. Couples give and take… learn a lot along the way."**

**" Couple?… we are… aren't we" she played with the hair behind his ear. **

**" Yea Kitty…I guess we are." he interlocked his hand with hers and kissed the back of it as he rolled from her. **

**She watched intently as he dressed. So proudly applying his armour to face the ruthless world just outside the safety of her room . His body was the most exquisite thing she had ever laid her eyes upon . He was such a strong and masculine man, she was so happy that she belonged to him and only him now. She loved him so much her heart ached just knowing that they would have to apart. **

**Hours had passed without any sight of Matt. Doc and Chester made their way to the LongBranch for a drink. ****Belling up to the bar. ****Chester**** asked " Bill, have ya seen Mister Dillon or Miss Kitty."**

**Bill ****replied " Why yes..the marshal went up to Miss Kitty's room over a hour and a half ago… said he needed to talk with her."**

**Doc w****inked at Chester" must be in another lengthy conversation."**

**" Yea… I'll drank to that!" Chester lifted his beer to Doc's**

**Matt lopped down the stairs with a satisfied look about his face. Hitting the bottom step he saw his two closest friends enjoying a beer together.**

**" Well son... I see your still talking to the young lady…huh. " as he rubbed at his ear. **

**With a toothy grin on one side of his face "I taught her how to be a good gun hand … Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to get done before my rounds tonight." waving his hand as he exited the saloon.**

**" Well I be swan, Doc… what do you thank about that… a teach'n Miss Kitty to be a gun hand like that.. What's he a thank'n?" Chester puzzled.**

**"I think he's thinking just fine Chester…thinking just fine." he all knowingly gazed up to Kitty's door and shook his head . **


End file.
